Lone wolf Humphrey
by Thelon3lywolf
Summary: This story is about Humphrey leaving the pack and what happens after that. Will Humphrey still love Kate or will he find another? (Completed)
1. Leaving?

Chapter one: leaving?

Humphreys POV

Kate had just declared that she was marring Garth to unite the packs. Humphreys heart was smashed into a million pieces.

Humphrey was alone in his den crying his eyes out. "How could she do this to me? After everything we've been through." Humphrey said between sobs.

KATES POV

For once in her life she was feeling as if she was split in two. "My heart is with Humphrey but I must do what is good for the pack." She said whilst crying alone in her den.

SKIP TO BEFORE THE WEDDING

HUMPHREYS POV

"I have to go tell Kate my decision to leave the pack" Humphrey said to himself while walking out of his den. He started to walk towards the leaders den when he bumped into Lilly ( Kates sister)

"Oh hey Lilly" Humphrey said whilst looking at the ground not making eye contact.

"What's wrong Humphrey" Lilly said concerned for him.

"Just going to tell Kate that I'm leaving the pack" Humphrey said

"You're leaving!? Why?" Lilly said confused

"I don't want to talk about it right now Lilly" Humphrey said depressed

"Humphrey?" Lilly said but Humphrey was already running off towards Kates den crying

When he arrived he asked eve if he could see Kate. She told him to come in. Humphrey came in to see that Kate was soo happy to see him. It only makes it harder Humphrey thought

"Hey Kate " Humphrey said looking at the floor.

Kate saw he was depressed and asked him " What's wrong Humphrey?"

"I've just come to tell you that I'm leaving the pack" Humphrey said while turning to leave

Kate yelled out to him to stay but he was already off and running.


	2. Love is gone

Chapter two: The love is gone

Humphreys POV

I was sitting by the train tracks waiting for the train. I had heard the train coming right as the other wolves from down in the valley started howling in joy for the newlyweds. I couldn't believe she would just use me like that! I could see the train coming into view, a mile or so down, as She came out of the tree line.

"Humphrey! What are you doing?!" I heard Kate yell to mess she came out of the tree line. I couldn't bare look into her eyes, where I once saw hope, now all I see is a wolf who broke my heart in too many ways

I yelled back, "Why do you care"? She was stunned for a Couple of seconds.

Then she once again yelled to me, "Why Humphrey"?

I was waiting for this moment ever since we got back from Idaho. I turned around and all I saw was complete sadness in her eyes. I almost broke down, but at that moment, Garth showed up. This was the turning point for me. I regained my senses and yelled at them.

"WHY?! You really don't know Kate?" I took a moment to take a breath. she was crying. My omega heart would have regretted everything. But that was the old me. The new me could only feel anger, anger towards Kate and Garth. I continued, "Kate I loved you. I would have done anything for you. After we howled on the train!" Garth started to stand up like he was going to speak but I cut him off. "Yeah Garth, Kate and I howled on the train, and on the topic of the train here's it right now."

I turned around towards the train and instantly spotted an open train carriage. I never saw her, but I could tell that Kate took off after me. She was normally faster than me, but with all the anger and hatred inside of me, I was fast enough to catch the train and jump on. I never looked back to her, I looked out of the side of the train back towards Jasper for what I thought would be the last time. I was too far now to see Kate or anyone but she hurt me so much that I felt I should, return the favour.

I looked back as the train sped towards Idaho. I thought of the ones I should of told that I was leaving. They never hurt me, but I quickly shook off the idea and thought that I could never go back. I was no longer an omega of the western pack, or any pack for that matter, I was now a lone wolf.


	3. Training

CHAPTER THREE: Training

HUMPHREYS POV

Humphrey woke up to pitch black" huh were am I..."

He looked around remembering what happened yesterday. "Huh I must still be in the train carriage." His stomach growled at him telling him that he needed to go get some food. He walked over to the door of the carriage and saw a sign that said sawtooth national park Idaho. " good place as any to get off I guess" Humphrey said as he jumped out of the train car to finally begin his new life as a lone wolf.

Humphrey was sniffing for any scent of caribou but he didn't get any so he decided to hunt a couple rabbits instead. He tried multiple times and failed everyone. Until he remembered watching Kate hunt. So he got low to the ground once got a scent and followed it until he saw a fat rabbit only Five meters away. He waited until the perfect opportunity to pounce. Then it came the rabbit looked away from him so he pounced biting the neck of the rabbit killing it instantly.

After eating the rabbit Humphrey looked at the sky to see that there were storm cloud coming. " Better find a den before that comes in" Humphrey said as he began searching for a den. After thirty minutes he found the perfect den. It was only a couple meters away from a beautiful lake. He walked into the den and marked it as his own. Humphrey was about to go out and mark his territory when rain started to pour down so instead he decided to get some sleep and mark his territory tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

Humphrey woke to the sun rising. "What a beautiful thing it is" then he walked out washed himself off in the lake and go mark his territory. Humphrey had marked the north, east and south side of his territory when he noticed the scent of another wolf. He followed the scent to find it was a big muscular wolf with grey fur and a white underbelly.

UNKNOWN POV

I turned to see a weak grey wolf ( Humphrey) behind me trying to hide in the grass. " What are you hiding for in not going to hurt you" he yelled out. The weak grey wolf came out from his hiding place and said that his name was Humphrey. Strange name I thought to myself.

"My names Zack and I'm a lone wolf that's new to the area" Zack said to Humphrey

"Same even though I only became a lone wolf yesterday" Humphrey said " Would you be able to teach me how to be a lone wolf?" Humphrey asked

"Sure I'll teach you I'll not only train you to be a strong lone wolf I will train you to become a Zeta wolf" Zach exclaimed

What's a zeta wolf?" Humphrey asked confused

" A zeta wolf is the highest wolf rank you can get higher than alpha and gamma" zack said


	4. Training is hard

CHAPTER FOUR: training begins

Humphrey POV

I'd finished marking my territory and was about to go to my den to sleep. I was drifting off when Zach came in yelled "get up, Get up time to start you training he said. I looked at him and started to get up but he told me to stop. I stopped, that was when I realised that he had a Brit fur coat on his back. He walked over to me and placed it on my back. I was surprised by how much it weighed it must have been at least ten kilos. He told me to get up and go hunt.

" how am I meant to hunt with this fur coat on" I asked. He told me that if I ever want to become a zeta that I was going to have to start by building my strength up. So as I hunted a couple of rabbits I found it extremely hard To keep the normal agility I would usually have when wearing this fur coat

After a couple of tries I gave up and walked back to my den. I walked into my den only to see the biggest caribou I had ever seen dead in the middle of my den. How is this possible I thought then I heard Zach behind me say " no one ever catches anything on their first hunt with the fur coat"

"Then why did you send me to hunt" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because look at you your already moving around with a lot more ease. The fur coat doesn't seem as heavy does it?" Zach asked. I then realised I hadn't taken off the coat and it was like I was walking normally. Then my stomach started to growl.

"Hungry are we?" Zack asks with a laugh.

"Sure am." Humphrey said as he walked over to the caribou and was about to start eating when Zach said " Hold it right there! You have to work hard to eat or catch your own" he said with a grin. "You can eat once you've done five laps of the territory." He said. So Humphrey got up and was about to take the fur coat off when he told me to leave it on.

After the five lap Humphrey walked in exhausted and began to eat. Once he had finished he realised that Zach was asleep in the corner. Humphrey chose not to disturb him as he took off him coat and went to sleep.

ZACKS POV

I waited for Humphrey to go to sleep then I grabbed his coat left the den I walked back to my own den to grab the fifteen kilo coat. After fifteen or so minutes I grabbed the other fur coat and left the ten kilo one there. I walked back to Humphrey's den and placed the fifteen kilo coat where he took off the other one. Then I walked back Over to the corner and fell asleep

HUMPHREYS POV

I wake up and put my coat on and walk out of my den only to see three different sized logs outside. One small, one medium and one large . Zack walked over and told me

" let's start training you got three different sized logs I want you to do 200 log squats on each going from smallest to largest. Then come find me by the five at the north end of your territory."

After a couple of hours I had finished. I made my way to the river and saw that there was quite a strong current. Then I spotted zack on the other side.

"Swim Across with the coat on." He yelled "It's easy I know you can do it"

I looked at him concerned but the jumped in. It was extremely difficult against the current but I eventually made it across only for him to tell me

"Now do it another five times then repeat until I return with some caribou" he said

I was about to complain but then I thought about how good Garths and Kates face will be when i return as a zeta. So I jumped in and started to swim. After my third way across I was feeling exhausted from the current blur I struggled on until I had completed my fifth crossing and had a break. Fifteen minutes later I jumped back in and repeated another three times before zack came back with some caribou. I got out and asked

"Am I allowed to eat now or do I have to go do a couple laps of the territory?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yes you can eat now." He said " But after you have to do five laps around the territory. Ok?

"OK" I said a little annoyed and started eating.

UNITED PACK JASPER

"Winston!" Hutch" yelled as he came running into the den

"What is it Hutch!" Winston said worriedly.

"The southern pack has injured another one of our alphas" Hutch said hurriedly" there was also a note declaring war on the United pack" hutch added.

" why now. After Humphrey left nothing's been the same" Winston said annoyed. "Put our alphas on alert!" Winston said quickly.

"Already done sir." Hutch added proudly. "They won't attack for at least the next few weeks. They don't have enough wolves to take on the entire pack but there number are growing fast."

"Keep our alpha on alert just in case." Winston said.


	5. Humphrey the zeta

CHAPTER FIVE: Humphrey the zeta

Sawtooth National Park

"Eve you remember that zeta we met when we were younger? What's his name?" Winston asked trying to remember.

"His name was zack." Eve said surprised she remembered his name.

"I'm going to send Kate to him to become a zeta. That's the only way we are going to be able to win this war." Winston said knowing that he was going to have to send Kate away.

"Ok honey, but are you sure it's the only way?" Eve asked concerned

"Yes I'm sure I'll tell her where to go tomorrow" Winston said as he curled up and went to sleep

TWO WEEKS LATER

Over the past couple weeks I've told zack about my past and about Kate. He just told me to "use those emotions to fuel your training." Trainings been hard but zack said that it was the last day of training strength. He had also told me that he had slowly raised the weight of my coat to 45 kilos. I am now larger than Garth and can run faster than almost any other wolf on the planet. I approached zack to find out what we were doing for trading today but he just told me to take off the fur coat and put leaves on my eyes. I was about ask why when he told me to just get it done.

"Now, find me using your senses." Zach Said. So without hesitation my ears twitched around listening for the slightest possible sound then I heard it feint heart beat off to my right. I zoned in on it using my sense of smell and worked out that it was only a rabbit. So I went back to listening then I heard it the breath of a larger animal. I switch to my sense of smell to hone in on its location and then I pounced. I had done it perfectly but when I had opened my eyes it wasn't zack I had pinned to the floor. It was Kate!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory." I said to Kate trying to make it seem like I didn't know her. "I'm Kate from the western pack and you look kind of familiar." Kate said studying me. To my relief zack choose at this time too come out from the bushes.

"Sorry we're getting off on the wrong foot my names zack and this is h-" zack started to say only for me to cut him off and quickly say "my name is Henry" As I looked at zack warning him not to say my name. "What are you doing here Kate?" I said trying to hide how relieved I was to see her.

"I'm here looking for zack my father said you could train me to become a zeta." Kate said which shocked both me and zack.

"Ok I'll train you how long do you have before the war starts?" Zack asked.

" how did you know about the war?" Kate said knowing that she had t mentioned it.

"I can read people's emotions very well and I've seen your set of emotions before. Let me guess your pack is about to go to war with another pack and you don't know where the love of your life is and you refused to marry because it wasn't to him." Zack said which shocked Kate and she just nodded her head in reply." His name wouldn't happen to be Humphrey would it?" He asked but as soon as he said it he knew the answer.

Her face lit up at the sound of his name. "Where is he? Do you know where he is?" Kate asked frantically. Zack replied " He just completed his zeta training." Surprising both Kate and Humphrey.

"Wait Humphrey is a zeta!? Where is he?" Kate asked. Then Humphrey said " I'm surprised that you didn't recognise me Kate after everything we've been through." Humphrey told her a little disappointed. Kate ran up to Humphrey and gave him a massive hug, and yelled out "Humphrey!"

 **(There you go another chapter of lone wolf Humphrey this one I altered after a review I got after my fourth chapter. So your reviews can alter how I write the story so make sure you write a review and give me ideas for the upcoming chapters.)**


	6. The cliffhanger

Chapter six: the cliffhanger

"Well done, Humphrey." Zach congratulated." Your now officially a zeta."

"What no more training, no more exhausting hours!" Humphrey said surprised.

"Nope, but you do have to grab my paw. You to Kate" He said

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"You'll see." Zack said as Humphrey and Kate nervously grabbed his paw and in an instant they teleported to a cave in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Humphrey and Kate asked in unison.

"This is the cave of zeta's. This is also where you'll choose your zeta ability." Zach said waiting for Humphrey's reaction. Humphrey was amazed then a question popped into his mind.

"How many wolfs have made it to become a zeta?" Humphrey asked."And what is a zeta ability?"

"Only three others not including you and me and as for zeta trait it is basically a super power" After this Humphrey was shocked it took him a few minutes to realise that he was one of only a few wolfs ever to become a zeta.

"Let me guess your ability is teleportation" Humphrey asked.

" you are correct my ability is teleportation but because it's a physical trait I can only use is twice a day." He said a bit saddened. "Now it's time for you to select your trait or traits." Zach said.

"Ok what do I have to do." Humphrey asked.

"Just close your eyes and think." Zach stated. Humphrey closed his eyes and all of a sudden Humphrey passed out and fell to the ground. two symbols appeared above his head. A music note the symbol of sound and nose the symbol of smell.

"While Humphrey is passed out we are going to start your training." Zack said turning to Kate.

"Ok. How do we begin?" Kate asked.

"We don't. I'm not able to train you like I did Humphrey. Your going to have to go through my mind and back then you will become a zeta." Zack said a little worried how Kate would react.

"Ok let's get this done." Kate said enthusiastic to become a zeta.

"Anything you see when in my mind you can't tell Humphrey." Zack said with a serious expression. Then grabbed Kates paw and she collapsed.

Zacks mind

KATES POV

Kate saw in front of her a couple of wolfs sleeping with their two pups. Kate recognised the dad to be zack instantly. Zack and his mate began to rise they said good morning and zack started to speak.

"I'm going hunting I'll be back in an hour Crystal." Zack said as he began to leave. Kate decided to hide behind some leaves when she heard a voice in her head. Zacks voice said in her head " They can't see you your in my memory. Kate started to ease up and walk back to the den where crystal was laying waking up her two pups. Come on nova wake up. You too Humphrey." Said crystal that was when Kate realised she had to get out. How do I get out Kate thought. "Just will yourself to leave my mind." said zacks voice in Kates head. "You will require a lot of will power. That's why you are able to become a zeta." Zack said trying to guide Kate. Kate began to will that she was out of zacks head and lying right beside Humphrey. Then Kate passed out. When she woke she was back in the cave. She could only think of one thing.

"Your Humphrey's father." Kate said looking at zack.


	7. The reunion

CHAPTER 7

When Humphrey opened his eyes he could smell everything and hear everything. He could hear the sound of a stream a mile away. He could also smell the fresh flowers and everything within a 500m radius. He was amazed by his new abilities.

"This is amazing Zack" Humphrey shouted in amazement.

"I was exactly the same as you when I worked out that I could teleport, but we better get back fast because we need to go help out the United pack." Zack said quickly.

"Who is the United pack at war with." His mind instantly wandered to his friends. He hoped that they were OK after he left.

"Their at war with the southern pack."

"Ok let's get going, but when we get there call me Henry, OK?" Humphrey asked zack"Especially you Kate I don't want Winston and eve knowing who I am."

"Yeah sure." Zack said wondering why." Grab my paw."

"Here we go." Humphrey said as they appeared back in there den. A thought came to him.

"How long were my eyes closed." Humphrey asked worriedly.

"Only two days" zack stated. "Usually it takes about a week for people to wake" zack said as they ate and collected their items that they would take back to jasper. Once they were done zack held out his paw and asked "you ready"

"Not really." Humphrey said

"Ok here we go" zack said as they teleported into the middle of the leaders den right in front of Winston and eve.

"WHO ARE YOU!" eve and Winston all yelled at the same time after the shock of three wolfs just appearing in the the middle of the den. Then they realised one of them was Kate.

"Kate!" Eve yelled noticing her first.

"Hey mum."' Kate said.

"Who are you two." Eve said gesturing toward zack and Humphrey.

"Sorry, my names Henry and my friends name is zack."Henry said

"Ok, then what are you doing here?" Winston said taking charge of the situation.

"We are here to help you with the war." Zack said.

"How did you just appear in the middle of the den?" Winston asked.

"Us, wolves are called zeta wolfs. We are two ranks higher than an alpha Winston do you have anymore questions or can we get on to helping with the war." Henry said a little annoyed by all the questions.

"How did you know my name? I hadn't mentioned that to you yet because I still didn't trust you." Winston had obviously found a weak spot he thought because as soon as he said this Henry looked straight to the floor.

"I've known you along time I'm surprised you didn't recognise me."Henry said a little upset.

"Who are you?" Winston asked softly which almost made Humphrey leave.

"A long time ago there was a pup you found wondering through the forest lost." Humphrey said

"Humphrey?!" Winston said as he tackled him into a massive hug.

All of a sudden he heard a growling coming from eve.

"You hurt my daughter, you're going to pay." She said as she lunged at Humphrey but he moved to quickly to keep an eye on him. He got up and got out of the way all in the time eve took to lunge at him.

"No need to try and kill me, after I came to help you guys." Humphrey said as he heard howl signalling incoming enemies.


	8. The War

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The War**

Humphreys POV

Humphrey heard the howl and instantly his senses kicked in. Humphrey could smell a large group of wolfs coming from the south but he could also smell a smaller but still large group of wolfs coming from the north.  
"there's two groups of wolfs one group coming from the north and one from the south." Humphrey said to Winston and eve. "Zach and I can deal with the wolfs coming from the north. while you and your alphas protect from the south." Humphrey added taking charge. nobody went against Humphrey knowing how quickly he got out of the way of eve.

"OK." Winston said noticing how much Humphrey had changed. "I will take our alphas to the south border while you take Zack to the north and defend there." Winston said as he began to run out of the den. about thirty seconds later we heard a howl signalling for all alpha to go defend the south. knowing that the south was well defended Zack and Humphrey ran to the north to intercept the group of wolfs.

after about three minutes they spotted the group of about fifty wolfs. Humphrey knew there would be a lot but he didn't know that there would be this many.  
"25 each" Zack said obviously thinking in the same way as Humphrey. "We should stick together to give us the best chance of getting through this." Zack said a little worried.  
"This will be easy." Humphrey said as he went charging at the group. most of the group looked surprised or were laughing at the fact that one wolf thought he could beat all of them. That was until Humphrey took out the first ten wolfs in a matter of seconds. then they all got ready to attack.

'this is amazing' Humphrey thought as all the adrenaline rushed around is body. he looked to his left to see a wolf attack him but the wolf was too slow Humphrey just side stepped and hit him in the neck instantly knocking him out.  
"Who else wants some." he yelled only to see in amazement that there were only a few wolf left and they were backing up. As they were backing away Humphrey felt a tug in his stomach and all of a sudden the three wolf appeared in front of him. hen he realised they didn't come to him he teleported to them. Humphrey quickly knocked them out and turned to see Zack staring in amazement.  
"You're a Zeta guardian." Zack said astounded.  
"What is a Zeta guardian?" Humphrey asked a little confused.  
"A zeta guardian is a zeta with all the abilities." He said.

KATES POV

The battle was going well until our main alphas got knocked out or killed. There were only fifteen of us left then Humphrey appeared behind us in a flash.  
"How's it going." Humphrey asked then looked at the battle field to see that there was a good seventy enemy wolfs remaining.  
"leave this to me, get as many wounded out of here as you can and start healing them." Humphrey said as he began running. I was about to tell him that he shouldn't go and that It would be suicide. only to see that he was already in the middle of the enemy wolfs as they began to surround him.

HUMPHREYS POV

Humphrey had teleported into the middle of all the enemies as they began to surround him. then he heard a feminine voice.  
"well what do we have here. A wolf trying to save his pack and take on seventy wolfs." She laughed as she walked forward. Humphrey noticed that she didn't seem worried at all walking right up next to him. then he heard the same voice but not out loud but in his head. 'Who does this wolf think he is. he really thinks he can take on seventy of us I'd like to see him try'. That was when Humphrey realised he was reading her mind.  
"I could easily take on seventy wolfs. That wouldn't even be a challenge." Humphrey said directly to her. her ears shot up at this.  
"Your a Zeta." she said now backing off a bit. then she said to all the wolfs around her to attack the one wolf In the middle. all of a sudden Humphrey felt a tug in his gut and every wolf passed out except Humphrey and the shewolf. she looked scared out of her as she began to run. Humphrey let her go knowing that she wouldn't be able to cause any trouble by herself. Humphrey turned around to see that on the top of the hill behind him were about fifteen wolfs from the Untied pack all with their jaws dropped  
"How id you do that." Winston asked surprised. I told them that I would tell them everything later and that first we had to heal the wolfs from the united pack.


	9. Chapter 9 gone again

CHAPTER NINE: gone again?

After all the wolfs had been tended to.

Humphrey what was that back there Kate asked a little worried.

I don't know Kate I'm still learning what it is like to be a zeta guardian." Humphrey said getting a little Annoyed at the sudden interest coming from Kate now that he is a zeta.

"What's a zeta guardian?" Kate asked.

"A zeta guardian is a zeta with all of the possible abilities." Humphrey said and quickly added becoming stressed by all the questions Kate was asking him. "Are we done here can I go." He said in an annoyed tone which surprised Kate making her back off a bit.

"Sure." She said. Humphrey quickly left and went to the river to calm down. He was thinking to himself when he realised Kate hasn't even changed. Not even a little bit. Then he heard a wolf coming up behind him slowly so he decided to wait until the wolf got closer.

As the wolf approached slowly Humphrey turned to see that it was Kate.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey said annoyed and a little angry.

" I needed to tell you something." Kate said quickly. Humphrey then noticed Zack in the bushes with his smell.

"Anything you have to say wait till we are in private. Zack come out I know your there." Humphrey said looking right at zack. Zack came out of the bushes and asked if he could talk to Kate alone. I said sure but I couldn't help but listen in using my hearing ability.

"I'm going to tell him about you know what." He whispered to Kate.

"What you're going to tell him that you are his father." Kate said which shocked Humphrey and broke his heart again knowing that Kate would keep something this big a secret. Humphrey couldn't bare to see Kate after what she didn't tell him. Humphrey wrote a note in the dirt before teleporting on to the train heading away from jasper once again.

Kate and zack returned to we a note in the ground:

Dear Kate and Zack

I can't believe you would keep such a big secret from me.

I have decided once again to leave jasper in pursuit of a new life

without the pain of heartbreak and sorrow.

P.S: don't try to find me Kate I won't be coming back.

P.P.S: zack please protect the United pack for me

Your fun loving omega

Humphrey

Kate started to cry. How could he leave her again. Then she realised she didn't get to tell him that she loved him and he was the only wolf she could ever be with. Eve all of a sudden came out of the bushes and asked Kate

"What's wrong?" Eve asked upset for her daughter.

"Humphrey's gone. Again."

Hey guys sorry for the delay I just couldn't think of a way to make this fit with a couple ideas I had lined up. Be expecting to see another chapter tomorrow. If you are reading this please leave a review to tell me were I can improve. Thx for reading Thelon3lywolf out. ;)


	10. Family

**Chapter ten:family**

Humphrey on the train

Humphrey was asleep when he heard the trains brakes suddenly activated and he was hurled into the wall of the train cart.

"Ow. That hurt." He said rubbing his side. "Guess it's as good time as any to get off." Humphrey said as he jumped of the train and walked into the forest. He still couldn't get his mind around the thought that Kate would keep this from her. This was worse than the time she announced she was marring barf he thought as he had walked into a territory not thinking about where he was going. Then he heard three wolf surrounding him about 15 meters away.

"Just come out I know your circling me." Humphrey yelled out into the bushes. The three wolf came out they weren't anywhere near as strong as him but he knew they would be a tough fight.

"What are you doing in our territory?" the biggest of the three say.

" I'm a lone wolf looking for a pack to join." Humphrey said which surprised himself. Why was he looking for a pack. Oh well he thought he's said it now, he was going to have to go through with it.

" come with us we'll take you to our pack leader then he will decide whether or not you can join." The wolf said as he turned and started to walk. Humphrey thought about running knowing that they wouldn't be able to catch him but he decided just to follow him.

after about fifteen minutes they finally made it to the leaders den. When he arrived he saw a wolf he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mom?!" Humphrey said

"Humphrey!" She said suprised to see her son after soo long. All the wolfs were looking at them confused.

"This is the Humphrey you were talking about when you said I had a brother." He said which shocked Humphrey.

"You're my brother." Humphrey said.

"Yeah the whole family thought you were lost for good." Humphreys mother said. Then realising that it was getting dark she invited Humphrey into the den with his brother.

"where have you been?" His mum asked.

"when I got lost after watching dad hunt I tried to find my way home but couldn't. I was wondering for a week before the leader of the western pack found me and took me in and cared for me." Humphrey said and then began to tell them the whole story leaving out the part about training and becoming a zeta.

"Wow" his mother said with a surprised look on her face. "I guess you want to join the pack then. If you want to join you have to build your own den and hunt for yourself." She said and Humphrey nodded accepting his role in the pack. Seeing how you were an omega in your other pack I was wondering whether or not you still wanted to be an omega?" She asked hoping that he would want to be an alpha. But Humphrey just said "I'll be an omega if you do t mind." Humphrey said remembering not to give away that he was a zeta. "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't have a den yet and it's getting late." Humphrey asked

"Sure but tomorrow you build your own den and go hunt." She said and added " Goodnight Son." As she said this she went to the back of the den and went to sleep which just left me and my brother awake.

"how has it been nova?" Humphrey asked wanting to get to know his brother but he just said that he was tired and curled up and went to sleep. Humphrey thought that it was a good idea and followed in his brothers actions.

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review**

 **thx thelon3lywolf out**


	11. New Girl

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:New girl**

Humphrey woke the next morning to see that his mom and brother had left. He was wondering where they had gone then his mum came walking in with a freshly killed caribou. That was when Humphrey realised how hungry he actually was. "Hey mom, that caribou looks amazing." Humphrey said with his stomach growling. "You can have some of this caribou once you have built your den." She said " there's a perfect spot by the pond on the west side of the territory." She added. "Thanks mum can you show me where that is? I still don't know my way around this pack." Humphrey said a little disappointed that he didn't get to eat caribou till he had created his den. "No, but I can have one of my alphas show you." She then went to go get an alph,a to show me around.

After five minutes she returned with one of the most beautiful wolf Humphrey had ever seen. She had dark blue fur with a grey underbelly. His mouth hung open when he saw her. All of a sudden he was snapped out of his trance "hello earth to Humphrey" his mum said which made Humphrey blush. "Humphrey this is Jess she will show you around the pack seeming as you don't know your way around." His mum said which made Humphreys heart skip a beat. " come on let's get going I don't have all day Humphrey." She said and started to walk out of the den Humphrey quickly ran to follow her.

After a couple hours she had shown me the whole pack. She was now leading me to where I was going to build my den and a question popped into my mind. "Jess what are the laws of mating in this pack?" He asked which caught Jess off guard. Then she replied "there aren't any." So an alpha can mate with an omega and an omega can mate with an alpha?" Humphrey asked. Jess replied " yeah. Why do you ask?" Jess questioned him." Oh because in my old pack I lost my love because an alpha couldn't mate with an omega." He said a little saddened." If you ever need someone to talk to just come by my den its five minutes south of yours." She said which Humphrey up a small amount. "Thanks. Is this where I will be build my den?" Humphrey asked as they came to a pond. "Yeah it is. You need any help building your den?" she asked just wanting to spend more time with Humphrey. "Yeah I could really use it." Humphrey said thankful that she would be staying with him for a couple more hours.

After two hours of fun and laughter they finally managed to get the den built. "Wow thank you Humphrey." Jess said which confused Humphrey not knowing what he had done. "Why are you thanking me I should be thanking you. You helped me build this amazing den." Humphrey said. "Thank you for the amazing time we had together." She said realising she had feelings for this wolf she had only met today. "Your welcome" Humphrey said. "Humphrey?" She said nervously. Yeah, what is it." Humphrey said looking at the view from the entrance of his den. "I-I-" then she thought screw it and gave him a passionate kiss. Humphrey was shocked but then began to embrace it. "I love you." Jess said as she finally broke the kiss. Then Humphrey said to her suprise

"I love you too."

 **Plot twist will Humphrey just forget about Kate or will he have trouble in his new relationship.**

 **whatever the outcome please leave a review and follow this story.**

 **Thx thelon3lywolf out**


	12. Mixed feelings

CHAPTER 12: mixed feelings

 **A.N: Just want to give a big thanks to Troy Grooms for giving me a lot of help with this chapter.** **Hope you enjoy.**

winston p.o.v

I was in my den with eve discussing how we could cheer Kate up. "We should go find Humphrey that's the only way to cheer her up." Eve said which made me think of an idea. "What if we go with Kate Garth and Lilly to go find Humphrey ." I said which eve just nodded to. "Let's do it." Eve said after pondering for a good five minutes. "Ok ill inform the pack immediately. As winston left and began to howl for a meeting.

After fifteen minutes all the wolves in the pack were waiting for winston to speak. "I'll be leaving for a few weeks to a few months while I'm gone I'm leaving tony in charge. Dismissed." Which shocked Kate knowing that she should be in charge while he is gone. "Dad why am I not in charge?" Kate asked angry that she wasnt given the position. "Because you Garth Lilly eve and zack are coming with me." Winston said which made Kate quickly understand. All of a sudden hutch walked up to winston and asked if he could come along to. "Why do you want to come along, hutch?" Winston asked. "Because I want to see more than just this pack I want to explore but I don't want to become a lone wolf." Hutch said. "Sure we could use another alpha anyway to hunt and help defend us." Winston said which made hutch really happy. "When do we leave?" Hutch asked getting excited. "Tomorrow morning. Now go get some rest and meet us at the train tracks in the morning just before sun rise." He said. The hutch walked away happy with himself. "Why are we leaving?" Kate asked suddenly. "We are leaving to go find Humphrey." Winston said which made Kate's eyes go wide. "Your welcome. Now go find Garth and Lilly and tell them what I told hutch. I'll go tell zack. "Ok." Kate said as she ran off to go tell Lilly and Garth.

HUMPHREYS POV

the next morning

humphrey was laying in his den with jess snuggling up beside him. "What do you want to do today?" Humphrey asked jess which made her think of something she would save that for tonight. "I've got alpha duties. But I'll be back around midday if you want to go for a swim. "Yeah great idea." Humphrey said as he got up to go for a walk. While he was walking he began to think of Kate. Why am I thinking of her after everything that she did to me he asked him self. He didn't know but all he did know is that his heart was being split in two one side for Kate and one for jess. He didn't know what to think of it so he decided to go talk to his mother. After fifteen minutes of walking he finally got to her den. "Mum." He said waiting for him to be allowed into the den. "Come in." His mum said. So Humphrey went in and said "I want to ask you something." He said as he sat down in front of her. "What is it son." She said with a worried look in her eyes she also heard a howl that he thought was familiar but couldn't recognise. "My heart being split between two wolves and I don't know what to do." He said depressed. "Then his mum said something he will never forget. "Remember this. Listen to the wind it speaks, listen to the silence it talks, listen to your heart it knows." She said which made Humphrey think for a while. "Thanks mum." He said as he began to leave when he saw a group of familiar wolves at the entrance of the den.

KATES POV

We've been on the train for a couple of hours when zack said it would be a good time to get off. "Why would it be a good place to get off?" Kate asked curiously. "Because this his where his mothers pack is and if he's going to go into any other pack it would be that one." He said which shocked everyone that was there. "Ok everyone off!" winston said and every jumped off the train. Lead the way." Wiston said looking at zack. "Ok but when we get close your going to have to go in without me." He said which shocked everyone once again. "Why can't you come with us?" Hutch asked. "Because I got banished once I couldn't find Humphrey after he got lost." He said tears coming to his eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry didn't mean to bring up old memories. But you should come there with us so that if he's there then you can explain everything that is going on." Hutch said which made zack think. "Yeah I'll come with you but when we get to the edge of the pack I'll need one of you to howl to let them know we are coming. They don't take well to trespassers." He said as winston said he'd do it. Then zack nodded and started to lead the way. After fifteen minutes they made it to the edge of the territory. Winston let out a howl that wasn't threatening but allowed them to know where they were.

JESS POV

i heard a howl and asked the two alphas with me to go check it out. As we ran we got the scent of six wolves. "Be careful there's a lot of them." I said worried about what we were getting into. The two alphas just nodded there head and continued to run to the newcomers. As they arrived they saw one familiar face and the rest were unknown. "Zack, what are you doing here." She asked with an agresive tone. "I'm just helping them find a friend." He said as he gestured to the rest of the group. That was when she realised that they were the same wolves from humphreys past. She was just staring at Kate knowing what she had done to Humphrey. "Hello?" Zack said which snapped her out of it. "I need to take all of you to the pack leader." She said which didn't surprise anyone knowing that it was standard procedure. "Follow me, she said as everyone began to follow her. After five minutes Kate asked "do you know a wolf by the name of Humphrey?" Kate asked looking for any sign that he was here. "You can talk to the pack leader first before asking questions." She said with an authoritative tone. The rest of the walk was quiet. They got to the den when I yelled in "Crystal. You have a few wolves that would like to speak with you." She said not knowing Humphrey was in there with her. "Bring them in she said as all the wolves walked in and Kate saw Humphrey. "Humphrey!"

 **WOW that was a big chapter cracked a thousand words leave a review if you like the longer chapters.**

 **Please leave a review on how I could improve upcoming chapters. thelon3lywolf out.**


	13. Realisation

**A.N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was caught up doing schoolwork. Thanks for waiting.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Realisation

"Humphrey" kate said amazed with her luck. "I don't want to talk to you right now." He said which changed Kate's expression from a happy one to a worried one. "Why don't you want to talk to me Humphrey?" Kate said. Instantly she realised it was the wrong thing to say. "Why! Why! Let's start with everything you put me through. All the heartbreak! All the lies! Well if you came to get me back well you too late." Humphrey yelled releasing all of his emotions he hadn't let go. "What do you mean it's too late?" Kate asked not knowing why it would be too late. "Because Kate. I found a new mate. One that doesn't keep secrets and put them through heartbreak." Humphrey said running out of the den.

Humphrey didn't know where he was going but it seemed like the trees were just speeding past him. After twenty minutes he came to a stop at a pond. 'Something seems familiar' Humphrey thought. He suddenly heard a large splash in the pond on the far side as he went to investigate he saw three omegas. I must be within another packs territory. He suddenly felt a tug in his gut. He looked at his body and it was gone. 'Invisibility must be an ability that a Zeta wolf can get' Humphrey thought as he walked up beside the wolves. 'They look familiar but I can't put my paw on it' he thought as he listened to their conversation.

"we should be messing around" the first wolf said. "Yeah Sarah will get furious." The second wolf said. "She hasn't been the same since the attack was flawed by one wolf" the first wolf said. "Did we ever get the wolfs name" the third one asked. "Yeah his name is Humphrey" the second wolf said with a bit of anger in his voice. "We should get back to Sarah before she gets angry at us." The third wolf said as they started to walk off. Humphrey began to follow. After about fifteen minutes he noticed that he was about 20 miles north of his new pack. The three wolves and invisible Humphrey walked into what looked like the leaders den. That was when he saw a wolf he thought he would never see agin. The shewolf that had the attack on humphreys pack.

Humphrey let out a gasp and everyone in the den turned to look at him. When the three omegas saw nothing they just turned back to Sarah but she was at the entrance of the den looking around. "I know your in here Humphrey you may as well not be invisible." She said which shocked Humphrey because no one except him knew that he could turn invisible. "How did you know I was here. " Humphrey asked looking at Sarah but staying invisible. "Your not the only one with an ability Humphrey." She said which made Humphrey think. All of a sudden it came to him. "Your a zeta he said suprised knowing there were very few zetas in the world. Sarah then noticed the omegas still standing there. "You three out!" She yelled making them run faster then they had ever run before out of the den.

Sarah walked to the back of the den and sat down. "You can turn visible again I won't attack you." She said. Humphrey thought about it then decided she couldn't hurt him anyways so he turned visible. "Why did you attack my pack?" Humphrey asked knowing that it wasn't his pack anymore. "Because we were running out of food down south so after the attack failed we traveled north looking for a different packs territory to take." She said with a sad look. "Have you found one yet?" Humphrey asked worried that she would attack his new pack. "Yes, its about 20 miles south of here. We were going to attack in a few days." She said. All of a sudden he realised that it was his new pack. "I have to go." Humphrey said as he ran out of the den. As he was running he noticed a area with a massive amount of wolves in it. He turned invisible and went to investigate. What he saw made his heart jump into his throat. There were at least a thousand battle ready wolves. "We don't stand a chance." Humphrey said to himself and ran back to his pack.

 **IF YOU GOT THIS FAR INTO THE STORY THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW GIVING ME IDEAS AND CRITICISM.**

 **THX FOR READING Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Humphrey was running as fast as he could back towards his pack when he realised he could just teleport there. He teleported right into the middle of the leaders den and was instantly pinned by his mum. Crystal then realised that Humphrey was the wolf that she had pinned. She let him up. Humphrey looked around to see that they were the only ones in the den. 'The others must have left to explore the pack' Humphrey thought. "How did you do that?" She asked. "There is a few things I haven't told you but ill tell you everything from now on. Humphrey told her everything from beginning to when he arrived back in the den. Crystal was shocked by everything but she was more worried about her pack. With the numbers that this new pack has her pack won't even be able to deal half of the wolfs. "I have to get everyone ready for a war. " she said worried for her pack. She howled for a meeting outside her den.

As all the wolfs filtered in Humphrey noticed jess hanging around hutch. But he'll deal with that later he thought. "You all must be wondering why I called you to a meeting." Everyone nodded their head in agreement " this meeting is to tell everyone that we are going to war with a pack lead by a wolf named Sarah. This pack has more than one thousand wolves and we must be ready for everything they will throw at us. War preparations start tomorrow. Dissmissed." She said as she went back into her den. Humphrey followed quickly behind. "You should go get some sleep before tomorrow." She said. Humphrey just nodded and walked back to his den. When Humphrey had reached his den it was late. He walked in to realise that jess wasn't there. Humphrey decided to go find her. He caught her scent instantly and began to follow it. After about ten minutes he began to hear moaning. His heart sank when he thought why she could be doing. He followed her scent for another five minutes before he saw her. He hid behind a bush. "Faster, faster." He heard her yell so he looked again only to see that she was mating with hutch. He turned and ran not worrying if they heard him or not. When he reached his den he balled his eyes out crying.

kates pov

I was walking back to the den crystal had let us use while we were staying. I was thinking about the upcoming war when I saw Humphrey run out of the trees towards his den crying. So I decided to follow him. I reached his den to find him crying his eyes out. "Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate said worried. Humphrey didn't reply he just continued crying. Kate walked up to Humphrey and nuzzled him trying to comfort him. He stopped crying. "Thank you Kate."

humphreys P.O.V

"thank you Kate." His heart was screaming at him but he didn't know why. Then he remembered what his mother had said to him earlier. _Listen to the wind it speaks, listen to the silence it talks, listen to your heart it knows._ That was when he realised Kate would always be the one for him no matter what happens. "I love you Kate." He said sniffling. "I love you too Humphrey." Kate said as she walked further into the den and laid down. Humphrey followed her and laid beside her. "Goodnight Kate" Humphrey said. "Goodnight Humphrey." Kate said happy to be sleeping with Humphrey.

Jess P.O.V

Jess had just finished with hutch. "I love you." Hutch said as he began to walk away. "I love you too." She said back and began to walk back to Humphreys den. After about fifteen minutes she walked in the den and her jaw dropped wide. Kate was sleeping with her mate. Not knowing that Humphrey had seen her little session. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Which made them jump awake. "Why are you sleeping with my mate?" She yelled at Kate. "You're ex mate." Humphrey said which shocked her. "Why what happened?" She said suprised after what Humphrey had just said. "I should ask hutch that seeming as you two were mating in the forest. Jesses eyes just widened when she realised that he had seen her. "Humphrey I'm sorry." Humphrey cut her off. "I don't want to see you in my den ever again." He said as he went and laid down. "Kate are you joining me?" Humphrey asked. "Of course." She said and laid down beside Humphrey. "Now go jess I told you I didn't want to see you in my den again." He said and she quickly walked out crying. Humphrey quickly fell asleep.

 **Another chapter down looking to wrap it up in the next four chapters so stay tuned for those.**

 **thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	15. Preparations

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:Preparations**

Humphreys P.O.V

Humphrey began to wake. He looked around seeing Kate lying beside him made him felt special after everything that they had been through he didn't hate her for anything. He wiggled away from Kate to go take a walk. It took him ten minutes to get out because Kate kept stirring and he didn't want to wake her. He finally managed to get out of the den. He looked around to see that it was about an hour before sunrise. "Well better go get some exercise in before everybody wakes." He said to him self. Humphrey began to run. He could sense another wolf but he didn't worry about it. He had completed four laps of the territory before he came to a stop. He still sensed another wolf but this was different. 'This wolf doesn't have a scent.' Humphrey thought to him self. "Your a smart wolf Humphrey." Said a strange wolf walking out of the bushes. "Most people aren't able to sense me." The wolf said. "Who are you?" Humphrey asked. "Most wolfs call me god but you can call me blaze." He said leaving an amazed expression on Humphreys face.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked snapping out of his trance. "I'm here to tell you that you are going to have a big choice during the next war. You will have to be prepared for it. "What kind of choice are you talking about?" Humphrey asked concerned. "This choice won't be easy but it will decide who survives and who dies." She said not changing the emotions she was giving off. "How am I meant to make a decision like that?" Humphrey said worried now. "You will know the right decision when the time comes." The wolf said. Then began to glow and vanish. 'That was weird' Humphrey thought. _You will know the right decision when the time comes_ these words kept playing in his head while he was walking back to his den.

"how am I meant to make the right decision if I don't know what the question." Humphrey said to him self while walking into his den and laying down. "What decision?" Kate said. Humphreys head snapped back to where Kate was laying. "It doesn't matter we should be getting ready for the war." Humphrey said relaxing a bit. "Are you sure? You sounded worried about it." Kate said. "Yeah I'm sure." Humphrey said and layed down. He quickly fell asleep.

When humphrey woke it was dark outside and he began to get worried. 'How long have I been asleep?' Humphrey said looking around his den. Kate wasn't there. He heard a wolf walking in. "Glad to see you awake." Kate said while walking into the den with a large amount of caribou. "How long was I asleep?" Humphrey asked. "All day. I thought that you would be hungry when you woke so I got you some caribou. "Thank you Kate." He said. Then he realised that the attack would be tomorrow. "Is the pack ready for war?"Humphrey asked. Yes they did all the preparations today. Everyone's ready and waiting for a signal from the sentries. "Eat you must be hungry." Kate said. Humphrey stomach growled in agreement. "Well looks like I was right." Kate said giggling. Kate put the caribou in the middle of the den and beckoned for him to eat. "After you." Humphrey said trying to be polite. "I already ate go ahead." Kate said. Humphrey turned to the caribou and began to dig in. After ten minutes he was full. He noticed Kate had gone to lay down. He followed her and layed next to her. His eyelids began to get heavy. And after about ten minutes he was asleep.

he woke to a howl alerting the pack that the war had started and the enemy was advancing.

 **Thanks for getting this far in the story. Review and favourite. Next chapter is the last chapter.**

 **thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	16. Goodbye for Good

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Goodbye for Good**

Humphrey woke to a howl alerting the pack that the war had started and the enemy was advancing. He woke Kate and ran down to the feeding grounds were the rest of the pack was gathering. He looked to the east and saw a massive pack of wolfs were advancing. He reached the rest of his pack and walked over to his mum. She looked up and noticed him. "Nice of you to join us." She said. "Sorry my den isn't the closest to the feeding grounds." Humphrey said defending himself. "Doesn't matter we must be ready for the attack. Use our knowledge of the land to our advantage. Let them come to you don't make the first move. Everyone got that." She commanded. Everyone just nodded their head knowing that it was futile to defend against that amount of wolfs.

Everyone split up in groups of six and spread out surrounding the feeding grounds. The group I was in had Crystal Eve Kate Winston and Zack. I was nervous about what was about all the bloodshed that was going to occur. We made it to where we were going to wait for the enemy. It was about 200 meters away from the feeding grounds. Our fall back plan was for everyone to group up at the feeding grounds and defend that point.

after about fifteen minutes of silence. I heard the enemy about 100 meters away. "Here they come." I said in a wisper loud enough for everyone to hear but not loud enough to give away our position. Everyone got into their defence stance. Once they were ten meters away I pounces using my invisibility to catch them off guard. I had took out the first by snapping his neck and was about to take out the second when I reaslised that there were two hundred wolfs just in front of me. I turned and yelled at the others to get to the feeding grounds. We had no chance at taking on that many wolfs with only six of us. We all ran to the feeding grounds only to see that the other groups had done the same. We reached the others in a matter of seconds. "Were screwed." One of the alphas said. "We can win this." Crystal yelled but it sounded like she was more trying to convince herself rather than everyone else. All of a sudden all the enemy wolfs emerged from the tree line surrounding the feeding grounds.

after a couple of minutes of being frozen with fear we realised that they had completely surrounded us. Then all of a sudden Sarah came to the front of the enemy's and said. "We will let you live if you join our pack and kill your leader. "No we will not kill our leader." I yelled out. "Well I guess we will just have to kill you." She said. "Kill me. But let them live." I said directly to her as I walked up to her. The guards surrounding her growled at me to back off but Sarah raised her paw and told them to back off. "I will take your life and spare theirs." She said as she put her claws to throat. Humphrey closed his eyes waiting for it to happen.

Just before she cut my throat I felt myself leave my body and time slow. "What's happening to me." I said. "You are in your spirit from." I turned around to see blaze standing behind me "I pulled you into this form to give you your choice." He said. "You can be given a power that is like no other you have ever experienced and kill all the enemy wolfs including yourself. But you will then take my plac e as god or you can let you friends die." He said.

After about five minutes of thinking Humphrey had one question on his mind. "If I become god will I still be able to see Kate?" I asked. "Yes but only one day a week. You can only survive in the mortal world for twenty four hours a week before you will return to you spirit form." He said. Humphrey thought four another ten minutes before saying. "I'll do it." All of a sudden he returned to the mortal world. He felt stronger. He opened his eyes and Sarah backed off starting to get worried. "What happen to your eyes their gold." She said as she began to show fear. All of a sudden a massive wave of energy flowed out of me. Then every wolf except the wolfs in my pack and Sarah dropped to the ground dead. "You should be more than scared Sarah you should be d-" I was saying till I felt a massive wave of exhaustion come over me. I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry but I could still see Sarah run off into the tree line. Kate ran up to me yelling my name. "Humphrey! Stay with me." She said as I was beginning to lose consciousness. "I'm sorry Kate." I said as I started to glow. "What are you sorry for?" She said crying into my fur. "I'm sorry for not staying by your side when you needed me most." I said as the glow got brighter. I knew I only had a few more seconds left before I would go into my spirit form. "Goodbye Kate." "Goodbye Humphrey" she said as my body disappeared and I turned into my spirit form. "I will miss you." I said before going back to jasper to keep an eye on Kate once she got home.

Three weeks later

Kate had returned home along with Hutch and Jess (who are now together) winston eve and zack but she hadn't left the leaders den and was beginning to make Humphrey worry. She had been crying for days straight and this made Humphrey feel horrible. He decided that he would change back to his mortal form and cheer her up. He waited until the next day to change so that he would get the full day with her. He was in the forest just outside the pack when he began to change. He glowed a bright white and it burned but Humphrey didn't care he would be able to have the day with Kate. Once he had completely changed he slowly made his way through the pack and into the leaders den. He layed down beside Kate. She snuggled up to his chest and he just watch her as she began to wake.

"Good morning Humphrey." She said half asleep. "Good morning Kate." I said. She jumped up and screamed waking her parents. "What's wrong Kate?" They both asked at the same time but she wouldn't answer she was just staring at Humphrey. They followed her stare and spotted Humphrey. They both screamed and stared at Humphrey. "What are you all looking at." Humphrey said in a joking matter which seemed to snap them out of their trance. "I thought you were dead Kate said as she ran up and hugged him. "Don't get too excited I'm only able to see you for twenty four hours." He said. "Why only twenty four hours." Winston asked and I told them about how I was now god and could only live in the mortal world for twenty four hours a week. "Well you to better get going if you only have twenty four hours together." Eve said. Kate ran out of the den beckoning for me to follow her.

We spent the whole day together. It was perfect. We decided to end the day with a howl to the moon. We walked to the howling rock and sat." You want to start or shall I." Kate said. "We'll start together." I said as we began to howl letting all of our emotions into it. We had a break after ten minutes and then howled again. This time we howled like we did on the train back from Idaho. Once we were done I looked at her and thought I can't put her through a life where she will only see me one day a week. I came up with a solution but I already knew Kate wouldn't like it. I was deep in thought and didn't notice Kate lean up against me. I sighed. "What is it Humphrey?" Asked Kate. "It's just that I can't have you living a life where you only get to see you mate once a week." I sighed. "I want you to find a new mate" I said which made her eyes go wide. "No I will never find another mate." She said. ""Please Kate do it for me." Humphrey said. "Ok." She said with tears in her eyes. "I must say goodbye but this time it's for good." I said with tears in my eyes. "Goodbye Humphrey." She said as she hugged me. "Goodbye for good Kate." I said as I ran and left my life behind.

 **There we have it the end of my first fan fic I have another lined up so I will get to writing that one**

 **please review the story and tell me what you thought and how I can improve for my next story**

 **thelon3lywolf out ;)**


End file.
